


JARVIS 9000

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Awesome Jarvis, BAMF JARVIS, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce is a lil shit, Darcyland, F/M, JARVIS is a little shit, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy, have you ever seen 2001: A Space Odyssey?” Bruce asks her with a smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	JARVIS 9000

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon my own post which you can find on my tumblr. Ipodsandstars is my tumblr name :D

JARVIS 9000  
Darcy remembered entering the lab one morning to find Bruce watching Tony with a smirk on his face. She didn’t know what he was up to but the way Bruce was looking at his friend, it seemed like Bruce was planning something which he doesn’t normally do.

She later found out what he was planning when he took her to one side when they were alone in the labs after Tony had been dragged out to a meeting by Pepper.

“Darcy, have you ever seen 2001: A Space Odyssey?” Bruce asks her with a smile  
“You mean the 1968 space film with the creepy ass computer in?” Darcy asks  
“That’s the one. You remember how it started turning on people and then sang Daisy Bell?”  
“Yeah… Bruce, this is sounding really creepy right now, where are you going with this?”

It was then that JARVIS decided to speak up.  
“Doctor Banner has suggested that we all play a prank on Mister Stark, where I am to pretend that I’ve gone crazy and sing Daisy Bell on repeat.”

Darcy could have sworn JARVIS had chuckled evilly, she never knew Bruce could be such a crafty joker.  
“JARVIS! Since when have you been one to play games?” Darcy asked surprised as she playfully pushed Bruce as the both of them were giggling  
“Trust me, Miss Lewis. I’ve wanted to do this prank for years.”

Darcy almost died laughing when several hours later, Tony finally turned up with a baseball bat, looking around every nook and cranny incase anything and everything was going to turn against him at any moment. It was so worth it to see Bruce smile.  
Tony didn't go to bed that night, too afraid to sleep. the best part? JARVIS was recording Tony's every reaction as the AI sang the song - he'd wanted to do this for years.. and it felt so good

Jarvis had Bruce to thank, who knew the big green friendly giant's fluffy exterior could be so... evilly amusing?  
They'd never let him live this down

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the fact that in the film, mentioned in the drabble, there is a computer named Hal 9000 who goes and kills pretty much everyone in the space shuttle, only to be put back to normal by what we would call a 'System restore'
> 
> MY name is actually Hal so I found it hilarious even more so


End file.
